Ghost Whisperer: Pilot
| next = "The Crossing" }}Ghost Whisperer is an American supernatural television series, which premiered on the CBS network on September 23rd, 2005. The show was created by John Gray and is produced by Sander/Moses Productions, in association with ABC Studios and CBS Television Studios. The first episode aired on September 22nd, 2005. Synopsis Melinda Gordon is a young woman who has the ability to perceive and interact with ghosts. She is married to a man named Jim Clancy and owns a shop in Grandview Square that sells antiques called "Same As It Never Was". Melinda is first introduced as a young girl at a funeral for someone she doesn't know, however her grandmother, Mary Ann, tells her what she has to do. Melinda is unaware of what is going on, but she knows that she can see the spirit of the deceased. Her grandmother teaches Melinda how to help the spirit find peace by crossing over to the other side by delivering a message from the ghost to his widowed wife. In a similar vision, an adult Melinda is at her wedding to Jim Clancy. She throws the bridal bouquet, which is caught by her best friend Andrea Marino. Melinda sees the spirit of her husband's dead brother, Daniel Clancy. Soon after, Melinda and Jim, newlyweds, move into a new house that Jim is renovating. Melinda receives a visit from a sergeant in search of his son. Melinda has to tell his son about her secret, and he reacts negatively when she does so. Melinda helps the spirit to cross over, but only after his son comes to believe in her. Melinda later consults with Andrea about her ghost problems. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Ghost Whisperer: The Complete First Season DVD collection. The collection was produced by Paramount Home Video and released in Region 1 format on October 31st, 2006. The DVD includes audio commentary for this episode by John Gray and Kim Moses. The episode is also included on disc one of the Ghost Whisperer: The Complete Series boxset collection. Quotes * Melinda Gordon: You know, you only have to do this for the doorway, not the whole street. * Jim Clancy: Well now she tells me. .... * Melinda Gordon: You know, it really explains a lot. * Andrea Marino: Right, although not to me. .... * Jim Clancy: Don't be too impressed. The inside still looks like Legoland. .... * Melinda Gordon: You're not supposed to be in my home. It's not how this works. .... * Andrea Marino: In your house? * Melinda Gordon: Yeah, it's never happened before. * Andrea Marino: Personna non grata. As we say in Latin. What did Jim say? * Melinda Gordon: You know, I made an executive decision not to spoil the moment. * Andrea Marino: Good call. .... * Melinda Gordon: "Speak & Understand Latin", "A Conversation, in Latin", "Latin for Dummies". Please not another hobby. * Andrea Marino: It is not a hobby. I'm trying to improve my mind. * Melinda Gordon: I thought you were teaching yourself how to play the guitar. * Andrea Marino: I was... Wicked blisters though. * Melinda Gordon: Hey, you know, no one actually speaks Latin anymore. * Andrea Marino: That is exactly what appeals to me about it. .... * Melinda Gordon: Can't we sneak out? They'll never miss us. * Jim Clancy: We haven't collected all of our gifts yet. * Melinda Gordon: Oh, true. See also External Links ---- Category:2005 television episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified